Trapped
by Skullenko
Summary: OH NO! Laney's trapped in bed, in a very awkward situation that just keeps getting worse! Can the guys help her or will they die laughi-trying? Fluff Week is here! Oneshot


AN: Hey! I wasn't sure if I was going to upload this, but here we are! I figured someone might like this! This is based off of a real life experience! This will have been my 3rd cats and Grojband fanfic, hope you like it!

Jellofish: Skullenko does not own Grojband!

Corey: Who is that?!

Skullenko: My new assistant! You guys are such drama-queens here that I need an assistant to get straight to the point!

Laney: HOW DARE YOU!? I AM _NOT_ A DRAMA QUEEN! I WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE!

Skullenko: If you want to see what Jellofish looks like, I will upload a picture to my deviantart account which is Dayenko. Just search it. You'll be good

Jellofish: Self advertising isn't attractive…

Skullenko: Shhh…

* * *

Carefull… careful… This is like deactivating a time bomb. One wrong move and I'm dead.

Well, not dead. But I'll be getting some pretty mean glares. Probably be ignored for awhile. Unless it's feeding time.

That's right, I, Laney Penn, am trapped in bed by 3 fat sadistic, but oh-so-cute cats. And there furry. You know what that means! My polyester blanket is now also a fur coat.

I groan. I was supposed to get up 30 minutes ago for band practice. I was going to be sooooo late. I turned my head to the left. A sleeping Pippa lie on my blanket, making it impossible to get out. Her fur was pitch black and she was the most affectionate. At least I thought so. She might just be OCD…once she starts licking she won't stop until you feel you've washed your hands in cat spit! No way I'm getting out on that side.

I turn my head to the right. Layla was on her side, a peaceful expression on her face. Her soft furry belly facing me and her head rested on her paw. There was no way I was getting out on _that _side either. She was the fattest of the three, so I couldn't even move her aside gently. Plus, she was super shy, so if I woke her up now there was no way she'd ever come back!

I looked at the foot of my bed. Mitzy lay at a super awkward angle, twisted around and occasionally moving. She was the youngest, the smallest and she probably wouldn't mind waking up if I just played with her a little bit afterwards. Sadly, the first thing she wants to do when she wakes up is play, so if I nudged her awake with my foot, my foot becomes a mouse under the blankets for her to sink her claws into!

I moan and hit my head against my pillow. This woke up Pippa, who shot me an annoyed glance.

"Hey, Pips. Wanna get up and let me leave." I pleaded.

She stared for awhile before laying her head down and slipping right back off to kitty dreamland. Ugh! How did they even get in?! I sleep with the door closed, Layla has been having peeing problems.

Oh. Uh-oh! Oh no! OH GOD NO! Did she?! She couldn't have! She's sleeping! I lie completely still. No. No. NO!

But yes.

It's there.

It's unmistakable!

There's simply no ignoring it!

Simply no mistaking it!

WAAAA! It's there!

That scent…cat pee…

Where did she do it? I felt around my bed. Well, there's nothing wet _here_. That's good I suppose. But really it just means that it's harder to find. Mom always says, if Layla pees, and you smell it, find it immediately! The wet spot'll be easy to find, but if it dries I have to sniff everything!

The bands going to kill me! What'll be my excuse for not showing up?

"Sorry guys. I know we have an important gig to rehearse for, but my cats wouldn't let me get up. Then I had to go find some pee. Maybe next time?"

Yeah right. I was getting restless in this bed. I need to move. I need to _pee_. Ha. Maybe I could pee right here, we already have to clean up one mess, why not another? I shifted in my bed so my cheek was on the pillow and I was facing Layla. WHY LAYLA?!

I froze. No. Oh. Oh no! Dear god _WHYYYYY?! _There's just no way!

But there was.

I found the pee.

I closed my eyes trying to block out the smell.

She peed on my pillow! Oh god, it wasn't there when I went to bed, she must've come in the middle of the night and peed_ right by my face!_ Do these cats hate me?! Maybe they've been planning this for months! No doubt Mitzy was the ring leader.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION EVERYONE! I have a wonderful prank too play on Laney! Layla, I need you to gain a lot of weight!"

"Why?"

"So she can't move you! And act shy! Pippa, butter her up! Constantly look for affection and keep her company!"

"I know! I'll lick her!"

"That's the spirit! I'll sharpen my claws and develop an interest in scratching her random body parts!"

"Wow! This is the best prank ever! Maybe we can box her in while she's sleeping!"

"Puuurrrrrfeect (AN: You like?)!"

"Why don't we make sure it's before a really important day!"

"Genius!"

"Oh my… I just thought of the icing on the cake!"

"What?"

"Layla, I want you to start peeing on things!"

"Huh?"

"Then, on the day we enact our evil plan, pee _right beside her face!"_

"Brilliant!"

"MWAHAHAHHAAAAAA!"

I imagine it went along those lines. Sigh, how long am I gonna be here?

_CATS ARE MEAN TRANSITION_

1 hour later…

"God dang, where is Lanes?" I said, picking at the dirt on my sneakers.

"Dunno. Maybe we should go over to her house and find out?" Kon says fiddling with his drumsticks.

"Yeah," Kin adds, "She's home alone today. Maybe she's sick."

"OR HURT!" I yell standing up, "We should go check on her!"

_IT'S NOT ANY OF THOSE THINGS TRANSITION_

10 Minutes Later…

_Ding dong…_

It must be the guys! What do I do?! I can't get the door! I look at the cats, the doorbell hasn't phased them, they're sticking to their evil plan. Lil demons…

A minute passes and I hear the door open and their voices downstairs. Really mom? Not locking the door? I could've gotten murdered and I can't even move! Actually, for a murder, I might've moved the cats. Maybe…

Slowly, I hear them walk up the stairs. Oh man, this is soooo embarrassing! Me, trapped by three evil cats, my hair covered in cat pee, completely at the mercy of my 3 furry captors. I close my eyes hoping they'll go away.

They don't.

I hear knocking at my door followed by a shy:

"Lanes, are you in there?"

Sadly, I followed my gut instinct for awkward situations like this.

"GO AWAY I'M NAKED!"

Oops. I hear some awkward shuffling outside the door followed by what I'm assuming was Kon coughing. I hear Kin making some weird small talk.

"Sooo…how you guys doing?"

I wait there. A minute later there's some little knocks.

"Lanes? You dressed? We want to come in…"

"No!" I squeal, "I don't have a shirt on!" Facepalm. Mentally of course.

Corey sighs, "Lanes, we're all guys, it doesn't matter!" Then he opened the door.

How dare he?! I am a female! If he had opened the door and what I was saying was true…well, they still wouldn't have none the difference… WHAT?! I'm 13 and haven't gone thru puberty! I hate my life.

Even more so now. Corey, Kin and Kon are just staring at me.

"Um… Lanes, what're you doing?" Corey asks hesitantly.

"I…I…" I shut my eyes, "Can't get out of bed."

"Oh my god, are you hurt?!" Kon asks, worried.

"Not exactly."

Kin seems to see the cats and smirks, "Have you been in here all day Laney?"

I pout, "Yes…"

His smirk widens, "And why, Laney?"

"…I'm blocked…"

"By what Laney?"

I'm not answering that.

"Something of the furry variety perhaps?"

Realization dawns on Corey and Kon. They all burst out laughing. I turn beet red.

"It's not funny! You guys don't have cats! You don't really want to upset them…"

That doesn't stop them from laughing. If anything, they laugh harder.

"What would you_ idiots_ do?!"

Corey stops laughing, but chuckles quietly, "I'd _move _ the cat!" This sends them all into another laughing fit.

"K-ki-in," Corey chokes out, "Get the camera!"

"Waaay ahead of you!" I finally notice the video camera in Kin's hands.

"DON'T!" The boys slap hands over their mouths to stifle the giggles, but Kin's still recording. Corey finally notices something.

"Lanes, why's your hair sticking to your face?" Oh no. He walks over and sniffs me. Normally his closeness would make me blush, but now I'm just trying to rip his throat out with my teeth and still not disturb the cats. He backs up quickly, "GROSS! Lanes, did your cats_ pee_ on your face?"

They all laugh some more.

"NO!" They all stop to look at me, demanding an explanation, "She… peed next to my face… I sort of rolled into it…" They blink and then laugh louder than ever before, clutching their sides, falling to the floor, the whole 9 yards.

"I-I-I can't bre-eathe!"

"Make it stop!"

"HEY!" I yell, making them all jump slightly, "If I can't get out of bed, we can't practice! And I can't go to the gig!"

This sobers Corey up and he hits the twins, "Guys, this just became a band emergency. We must handle this with utmost professionality . Alright, Lanes, what are the facts?"

I sigh. Finally! "I can't move any of them, without some sort of backlash. Mitzy would attack, Layla would never show her face around here again, and Pippa's just too d**n adorable."

Corey nods, "What're our options?"

"If I knew I would be out by now." I deadpan.

"We could try lifting one out softly, so they don't wake up!" Kon says. I nod.

"Mitzy's a heavy sleeper, but if she does wake up she'll scratch you guys up and return. Besides I'm not certain I can just slither out of bed. Layla's too heavy and a light sleeper. Pippa it is!"

Corey nods and creeps to my side. Gently, he slips his hands underneath Pippa and starts lifting. Immediately, she wakes up, and swats him in the face. She hops down and settles by my side again. Corey stares at me, shocked.

"You might have a bigger situation than I thought!" I shoot him an irritated glare.

"Try Layla." He creeps over to my other side. He begins to lift and immediately she wakes up and sinks her claws into the mattress. After a few tugs, he gives up and leaves her be, she immediately sleeps again.

"Try Mitzy."

* * *

"I'm still mad at you!" I glare at Kin as I administer more bandages to Corey, who's whimpering.

"Hey! You had to get up!"

"I still think it was mean!"

"I figured it'd be cruel to wake one up and let the other two have peace. It was more humane to wake them _all_ up."

"But did you have to do it like _that?"_

"Did you have a better idea?!"

"No," I admitted, "But where did you even _get _an airhorn?"

* * *

AN: Did you like it? I loved it! I think it's one of my better pieces! Of course this wasn't how it ended for me! Those are my three cats, and I did wake up to find them in this position. No one came over and embarrassed me, but Layla did pee… Luckily I live on a bunk bed (the top). I've never been so happy to see she peed on the bottom bunk. It took me awhile getting out of that situation, I missed a test retake… Oh well! Please tell me if you liked it!

Jellofish: Review! Was that good?

Skullenko: I'm going to have to get used to you…


End file.
